


Who Even Invited You?

by SmallAnxietic



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Arin gets Tough for his bf, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, like it’s there but not really, short fic, very small amount of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 22:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13844610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallAnxietic/pseuds/SmallAnxietic
Summary: Arin’s getting a little sick and tired of women constantly flirting with his boyfriend. One night while Dan and Arin are out, another girl comes around and goes a little too far, just enough to finally push Arin off the edge.





	Who Even Invited You?

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr request! My tumblr is grumpygays if you want to drop by there and make your own requests!

He’s just going to state this simply: Arin didn’t like to see women flaunt themselves at Dan.   
Maybe it was because their relationship was still fresh. Arin really never minded the fact that women tended to flirt with him so often before they were dating, he really hardly even noticed because he was busy trying to keep his feelings hidden away. But now it’s like Arin’s aware of everything.

  
Every time a woman slyly slides a hand on Dan’s arm, when they lean a little closer than is necessary. And maybe it’s because the older man is just used to it or he doesn’t even realize it’s happening that Dan doesn’t do anything about it. Maybe Arin was being just a tad unreasonable. But who could blame him?

  
And… really, it was just _rude_ to suddenly come up to their table without an invite or anything. Arin really doesn’t know why they bothered to go to a bar in the first place, both men don’t drink, but they both liked the food. Surprisingly enough, a few bars had really nice dishes for a moderately cheap price. It was better than going to a restaurant. Plus, it was a little late. What owner in their right mind would keep a restaurant open at 11pm on a Tuesday night?

  
The younger man tries to stay quiet as the admittedly attractive woman continues to chat up his boyfriend. Dan didn’t care about looks, though, right? Sure, she was pretty, but she wasn’t _Arin_. That should be enough for Dan not to be interested.

  
Well, that’s not true. Danny could date whoever he wanted, they were polyamorous after all. But… random girls at bars? Arin’s still new to the whole poly thing himself, so he doesn’t know if that counts. Sex with strangers seemed a little off, right? Just because they were poly didn’t mean they just went after every girl who gave them the opportunity. Arin tries to keep that in mind. Dan knows that, Arin knows that, Suzy knows that. So Dan isn’t interested. _Probably_.

  
As Arin is thinking a little too loudly in his head, the woman’s words pierce through it clearly and catch his attention quickly.

 

“We can do more than _just talking_ , you know.”

  
Dan’s eyes widen and his face flushes. It just seems to encourage her as the hand on his arm drifts to his chest. “Uhm, that’s nice, but I don’t think-”

“What’s there to think about?” She smiles, and Arin has finally had enough.

  
“I’d _really_ fucking appreciate it if you laid off and stopped hitting on my boyfriend now,” the words slip out of the younger man without any hesitation. Dan is clearly surprised at his words, and hell, it surprises Arin too. But… it was just so _satisfying_ to see that woman become speechless.

  
There’s a long silence before the girl laughs nervously. “You’re joking, right?” The way that she looks at Arin is full of judgment and he is not tolerating that at _all._ It’s late as fucking hell, he’s tired, the food is cold, and what could have been a pleasant night with his boyfriend is ruined. Arin is over the fucking wall.

  
“Do you have a problem with that?” He stands up. “You think a guy like _him_ couldn’t possibly like a guy like _me_ , huh?” Dan is saying something but Arin isn’t paying attention as he steps toward the woman and she takes a step back. “Well guess what, he does, and he sure as hell doesn’t need girls like _you_ fucking getting all up over him daily! So why don’t you just fuck off and pick up some desperate college boy?!” The younger man sneers almost a little too loudly. He doesn’t get closer to her but he doesn’t need to, the girl is already speeding out of the bar in her absurdly tall high heels.

  
“Holy _shit_ , Arin,” Dan gapes, still seated as he looks up at his boyfriend. Immediate guilt floods over Arin and he groans, sliding back in his seat with his head in his hands.

  
“Oh my God, I’m so sorry,” he sighs. Dan’s hand grabs at his own, taking them away from Arin’s face.

  
“That was hot as shit,” the older man beams and Arin let’s out a surprised laugh.

  
“I scared the fuck out of that girl, though.”

  
“Who cares? She deserved it! She totally ruined the night for us and I just didn’t have the nerve to tell her to go away,” Danny shrugs and looks down at their connected hands. Suddenly bashful, he twirls his hair around his fingers. “No one’s ever stood up for me like that before.”

  
“You’re so fucking gay, man,” Arin snorts, tightening the grip he has on his boyfriend’s hand. Danny laughs, his head tipping back with an adorable flush around his cheeks. 

  
“You’re worse, always talking about dicks up your butt,”

  
“Yeah well your dick is up my butt too and I don’t see you complaining.”

  
“ _Too?_ Are there other dicks?”

  
“Suzy may or may not have a strap-on, but I don’t kiss and tell.”

  
“You clearly do, you just told me and you told that girl about us. You’re such a gay liar.”

  
“Ehh,” Arin shrugs with a smile on his face. “Maybe I like to brag a little bit.” 


End file.
